The Adventure of George the Bug
by MIMGeek
Summary: (Didn't know where else to put this) George the Bug was just trying to find a place to spend the night. He never expected that he would go on an adventure narrated by two girls. One-shot.


**Hi! This is my first fic which is based on something that happened tonight at my dance class. It will be a one-shot because of what happens at the end, but it is amusing and slightly sad. It is pretty short, but this is the events over a little more than an hour. Rated K+ I guess. I have to give credit to one of my friends, Julie, who was there with me narrating the events. Anyway, here we go!**

George was crawling around by a building. There were some blades of grass growing by, so he spent the day there. Now it was getting dark and cold. He could feel the heat coming from the inside of the building. He crawled to the door. It opened as three girls entered the building. This gave him enough time to slip inside. George felt the warmth engulf him. The place he was in now was dangerous. There were many people walking around, none noticing him on the ground. He needed to find a safer place. Straight ahead was an open door, leading to another room that looked empty. He quickly crawled toward it, avoiding the feet of all the people walking around. The room was very big. It wasn't as warm as the other room, but at least he couldn't get crushed here. He crawled across the room. He could hear muffled voices nearby. Suddenly, another door opened. Many girls began to flood out into the room. He made a break for the wall on the far side. The girls spread out all over the room. Two of them went over close to where he was. One was big, and the other was smaller. They both got on the ground and started talking to each other. He crawled forward toward the mirror. Then he heard, "Hey, look. There's a bug."

He turned to see the big girl pointing him out to the smaller one.

"We should name him George!" the small girl said. How did she know his name?

"Yes, that's perfect! The adventure of George the bug!" the big girl declared. He decided that these two were crazy. He began to crawl away from them. Suddenly, darkness covered him. Another one of the girl lifted her leg and shifted it to a new position. George scampered away. He went closer to his would-be murderer to examine her. Her expression was blank.

"George narrowly escaped certain death using his super speed," the small girl said.

"George the super bug!" the big one claimed.

"Super George!" the small one said. He decided two things at that moment: one: that the girl wasn't trying to kill him, and two: he needed to find someplace safer. He then overheard the big girl say, "Will George climb the chair? Tune in next minute to find out!"

 _A chair? Where was it?_

He turned and saw the chair looming nearby. He began to crawl to it.

"I don't think he'll climb it," the small one said.

"We'll see," the big one said.

 _I'll show them. I'll climb all the way to the top of the chair._

George stood at the bottom of one of the legs and looked up, scaling it. Tentatively, he began his climb up.

"Oh my gosh, he's doing it!" the big one said excitedly.

"Where? I don't see him," the small one said.

"He's right on the leg."

"Oh, I see him now. Go George!"

"Go George!"

The girls may be crazy, but they were motivating him. He started to climb faster but carefully. He was close to the top when he circled around to the other side of the chair leg.

"Wait, where did he go?" the small one asked the big one.

"He was close to the top. I think he is on the other side," the big one answered.

"Aw. I was enjoying watching him."

"Yeah, so was I." He heard the sound of people standing. He climbed to the other side, so he would be visible to the girls.

"Oh wait, I see him again!" the big one said. She once again pointed him out to the smaller one.

"I hope he doesn't get crushed," the small one said.

"So do I, but it would be fitting considering the main characters always die in all the shows we watch."

"Yeah, it would make sense." They were discussing his death! That is so rude! He crawled onto the underside of the chair so that he was upside down. He crawled all the way across and back down the other side. He decided that even though the girls were rude, he liked them and wanted to watch them as they had watched him. He moved to the front wall and climbed up. He could see the girls separated on either side of the room with some others. The rest of the girls were up front. All of a sudden, there was a scream.

"What's wrong?" the biggest girl asked. She was probably the teacher.

"There's a bug!" the girl who had screamed said, terrified.

"George!" the big girl shouted. All of the girls turned to look at her. He realized that she was giving him the chance to escape. He started scurrying as fast as he could. He heard the small girl and the big girl talking over one another, trying to tell the others about him, giving him more time.

"Sorry," the teacher said as he saw a shoe coming at him. He continued to crawl as fast as he could, but it was too late. All the girls screamed in digestion as he felt himself being crushed. Over it all, he could hear the big girl say to the other, "Julie!"

"Katie!" Julie said back. Julie and Katie. That's their names.

"Aw, George!" both said.

"Just like every show," Julie said.

"Just like every show," Katie said back glumly. George felt himself fading. He was being carried on the shoe out of the room. Before he left, Katie, who was closer to the door, said, "Bye George."

George was carried back outside and dropped into the blades of grass. As he felt himself slipping away, he thought of Katie and Julie who gave him an interesting last day alive. Then he faded into the darkness.

 **The End**

 **A/N: In case it wasn't clear, I'm Katie. Hello once again, and thank you for reading! Reviews and Ratings would be appreciated. See you next time I think of something!**


End file.
